Locked Away
by dkj224
Summary: Luna could feel his presence coming closer and knew that time was growing short. One sentence repeatedly ran throughout her head and she felt that it fit the situation well. "Dread wolf take you." This is a one shot unless I can get inspired enough to write a second part. Sorry about the awful summary.


**Locked Away**

Luna could hear the fighting that was happening throughout the city that surrounded the temple dedicated to her and knew that it was only a matter of time until the invaders reached their destination. She sighed and to think, the morning had started off so well. She wasn't so naive to think that the defenders would repel the invaders, she knew that the battle raging outside would not end in favor of the side defending the city. Luna had known that this day was coming since she had heard that the first of the gods had been sealed away.

The others called him the Dread Wolf (she inwardly snorted at the name) and he was seeking vengeance for the murder of Mythal and nothing would stop him from punishing those he saw responsible. The others had fallen and been locked away until she was the last. She could hear the fighting getting closer and knew that it wouldn't be long until her temple was breached. She thought back to the day that started the fall of the ones that the People worshiped as gods.

 _Flashback_

 _The meeting of the gods started the same as every other meeting that had occurred. Falon'Din boasting that he had the most followers, Andruil seething that she had to miss a hunt to attend the meeting, etc.. The only difference was that Mythal was unusually absent, (it would later come to light that the others had sent her on an errand so that they could discuss their nefarious plan.) Elgar'nan was the first one to propose the plan with Falon'din quickly adding his own support of it (Luna thought that this was because Mythal was his biggest opponent in regards to his way of gaining followers.) The look June was throwing Falon'Din said that he agreed with her. Unsurprisingly Andruil was the next to support the plan. Every one of the gods knew that she was still upset that Mythal had taken the knowledge of how to get to the Void from her and beaten her in battle. Ghilan'nain was the next to support it just because Andruil supported it and not because of any imaginary slight that Mythal had done to her. Sylaise, being the most peaceful of the gods, vehemently opposed the plan saying that just because the People loved Mythal that she did not deserve to die. Luna silently agreed with her but decided not to voice her opinion lest she add fuel to the growing fire. Eventually it came to a vote; those against and those in favor of. Elgar'nan, Falon'Din, Andruil, Ghilan'nain, and Dirthamen all voted in favor of while Sylaise, Luna, and June voted against it._

 _End Flashback_

Luna had left not long after the vote ended so that she didn't have to hear the gods that were for the plan discussing how to destroy one of her fellow gods. Absently, she realized that the majority of the fighting had moved into her temple and was coming closer by the minute. She had known that she wouldn't be spared his wrath. For while she hadn't actively participated in Mythal's murder she also hadn't stopped it. In his eye's that made her just as guilty as the ones who had. Her heart sped up when she realized that the fighting had advanced to just outside of the room she currently was in. Her heart hurt when she realized that the last of her guards were making their last stand right beyond the doors. Even thought they fought valiantly they inevitably lost the battle and all went silent except for small skirmishes that she could still hear out in the city.

Luna could hear him now as he ordered some of the men that he had brought with him to stand guard outside of the room and make sure that there were no interferences. A sense of calm overcame her as the door swung open on silent hinges and he entered into the inner sanctum of her temple.

His gray eyes glared at her as he circled her like a wolf does its prey (despite the situation she couldn't help but find a sliver of amusement in the comparison.) Then when she didn't think the tension in the room could get any thicker he spoke. "Do you know why I'm here," he asked her in a deceptively calm tone of voice. The surprise she felt at the question prevented her from answering for a moment. When she eventually found her voice she answered with a simple, "I do."

He took a moment to stare at her, "Then you know what is about to happen." Luna turned around then to look at him with her silvery-gray eyes, "You are going to seal me away, just as you did the others." The next time he spoke she could see a smirk on his face, "Of course you would know, one of your spheres of being is prophecy, is it not?" She only gave him a dreamy smile in response.

Luna turned away from him then and wandered over to where the doorway to the balcony of her room was. He followed behind her and asked, "Why did you not try to run when you knew I was coming?" Luna did not look back at him when she answered, "Because I knew that no matter how far or as fast as I ran that you would eventually catch me."

Luna felt him come to a stop behind her and it sent chills throughout her body. He didn't have to speak for her to know that the time had come for her to be imprisoned. She turned to face him, "There is something that I wish to tell you before you lock me away for what may be an eternity." He paused and then gestured for her to speak.

"The path that you have chosen to follow will have severe consequences that will not only affect you but also the People," she paused for a moment before continuing, "One day you will lose the one that you cherish most in this world because of the choices you have made and will make." She could tell that he did not understand her words but knew that he one day would.

"Enough of your riddles," he said after shaking off her words, "It's time for you to join the others." Nothing more could be said before he started casting the spell that would lock her into her prison. As the magic took hold and she started to fade her last words could be heard echoing around the room.

"Dareth shiral, Fen'Harel"

* * *

 **This one shot was just something that I thought up and wouldn't leave me alone until I decided to write it out. If I get enough PM's about continuing this I might make another part to it. Anyone is free to take up this idea if they want to just PM me first.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Age**


End file.
